


Held Separate

by Katherine



Category: A Companion to Wolves - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette, Lady Audley's Secret - Mary Elizabeth Braddon
Genre: F/M, Fusion, Other, Pre-Canon, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: A man's bonded wolf-sibling making itself a lifelong companion also to the man's wife was nothing but the stuff of romantic novels. George Talboys, therefore, could make no complaint that his brother-wolf acted standoffish to the golden-haired girl George cared for.





	Held Separate

A man's bonded wolf-sibling making itself a lifelong companion also to the man's wife was nothing but the stuff of romantic novels. George Talboys, therefore, could make no complaint that his brother-wolf acted standoffish to the golden-haired girl George cared for.

The attitude continued after George joined himself to in matrimony to her. He did hope that their happy expectation might bring a change. Yet he reminded himself that it was as well his trellwolf had no evident interest in a new generation. It would have been awkward, as such interest might imply that the wolf himself wanted young. George's brother was no tested hunter-warrior; he did not hold such status as to be chosen to sire offspring. Therefore, George could not in all fairness regard his wolf's disinterest in the forthcoming heir as a failure.

George was brother to a wolf, and husband to a wife; these spheres of his life need not connect.


End file.
